wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pit
Pit is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 112. Wii Sports Club In Tennis, Pit is the worst player at Grade 1 who plays you on the first round with Olga. In Baseball, he is once again the worst player also being at Grade 1. In Boxing, he is the champion player who shares a close move set to Gerald's. He also has a unique pair of black gloves with a shark/dinosaur mouth on them, and the player can use these after they beat Pit. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Pit is a Beginner Mii. Trivia *He is the only Mii in Wii Sports Club to be the worst in at least one sport and the best in another. Matt and Elisa from Wii Sports are similar. *His Japanese name is Pitto. (ピット) *You can earn his badge by making 250 edits on "Boxing Pros" articles or by contributing to this Wiki 365 days in a row (meaning one whole year). *According to his Mario Kart 8 profile, he's German. *Like Yoshi, Pit shares the name of another video game character, this time in the Kid Icarus games. *He has the only Platinum badge on this Wiki. *Like the original boxing champion Matt, Pit is the worst at tennis. Both are also encountered fairly early in their respective versions of baseball, with Pit being the leader of the worst team, while Matt leads a bad team and plays on the worst teams. *He is a Beginner Mii despite being a Champion. The same goes for Tommy, Enrique, and Sarah. *'Pits platinum badge is probably the hardest one to earn. *Even though '''Pit' does not have a mole or facial hair, he does not use the default values for these features. His facial hair is the same color as his hair, and his mole is moved two stages right, eleven stages up, and is one stage larger. *He and Ryan are the only Miis to be Beginners in two sports. *In his Wii Party U artwork, he seems to be playing Tabletop Baseball with Jeff. **He seems to be losing in this artwork. Gallery Pit.png Badge-love-6.png|Pit's Badge. (365 days) Badge-42-4.png|Pit's badge Badge-78-6.png|Pit's badge WVW69i8qczEyVFt6Rm.jpg|Pit in Mario Kart 8. Pit SSB4.png|Pit in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Pit's_QR_Code.jpg|QR Code of Pit WVW69jc0b88rztlkcw.jpg|Pit and Laura (Bad Look) in Tomodachi Life with Mo (Dance Central). WVW69jdYY9MIpyFmC1.jpg|Pit and Xiao-Tong in Tomodachi Life. Images (4).jpg|An official atwork (Red Player) IMG 0407.JPG|In Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS with the boxing champion in Wii Sports, Matt. Champion Pit.png|Pit on the intro screen in boxing Dbm2uu9-6a15bc66-0dbc-4f86-95d9-9b3c42d02625.jpg|'Pit' with Wii Sports Club Boxing Champion Matt (Wii Sports). Araceli, Erick, Giulia and Pit in Set-a-Mii.jpg|Pit, Araceli, Erick and Giulia in a promotional art for the Set a Mii feature. 15320397127071730073749.jpg PitAnnePolly.png 1532041313765589217315.jpg 1532042926163654392336.jpg 15320916708511145488336.jpg Large.jpg|Pit and friends on a Miiverse poster. 2018-08-17 (9).png 2018-08-17 (10).png|Pit in Baseball. 2018-10-13 (3).png 2018-10-13 (4).png 1- Beginner-0.jpg File:IMG_1561.jpg|Pit with Cheng-Han. IMG_2205.jpg IMG 2514.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(68).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(69).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(70).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(135).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(180).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(202).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(204).jpg File:PitTShirt.png Screenshots StreetPassHub Parade CMM small.png|'Pit' and friends IMG_20190212_202801.jpg CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club 15702240973622738346106334911012.jpg 15702240225143716762534559763147.jpg 15702239543595900773514205251710.jpg 15702239105918599330924451817592.jpg 15702238377948114007178653461357.jpg Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Club Category:German Miis Category:Wiki Love badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party U Category:Non-American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Blue Males Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Miis that have name references Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:One-time Pro Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Platinum Badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Secret Badge Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Special badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis